halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery
The '''Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery', often referred to as the Anti-Air WraithHalo 3: The Official Guide, page 63 or abbreviated as the Type-52 AAA, is a specialized variant of the Type-25 Wraith tank. Introduction The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery is a variant of the mainstream Covenant "Wraith" tank, but differs in its primary armament: while the standard Type-25 model is equipped with a Plasma Mortar which is mainly against slow-moving ground targets, the Type-52 model is equipped with a "rapid fire" dual Fuel Rod Gun-based''Halo 3: The Official Guide, page 140 flak cannonHalo 3: The Official Guide, page 63 as its main armament, and has high effectiveness against nearby air targets and also ground targets. The Type-52 shares the Type-25's secondary plasma turret, a non-detachable stationary turret emplacement fixed at the midsection of the vehicle that is optionally manned for point defense against "medium to close" range ground targets. The triple sets of fuel rod cannons are devastating all forces, airborne or otherwise. Dozens of shots can be put out in rapid succession, laying waste to enemy emplacements, leveling fortified bunkers in a matter of seconds. Luckily, however, the anti-air wraith seems to be used almost exclusively for destroying and harassing air vehicles, and use against ground targets is very rare. The Type-52 is also distinguished from the Type-25 by its red-crimson color scheme instead of the standard Wraith's blue armor color. Upon the driver's exiting the anti-air wraith, it's triple flak cannons fold inward and contract into the body of the tank, presumably to keep them protected from enemy gunfire or saboteurs, and possibly to allow more compact storage. It might even be necessary in order to be air-lifted by a phantom dropship. Appearances The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery saw widespread deployment by the Covenant Loyalists in the occupied Inner Colony worlds of the United Nations Space Command. Multiple Type-52 vehicles were deployed in the African city of Voi during the Loyalist occupation of Voi in the Second Battle of EarthThe Storm (Level), ''Halo 3Halo 3: The Official Guide, page 57''Halo 3: The Official Guide, page 59http://uk.media.xbox360.ign.com/media/734/734817/vids_1.html, although all were eventually destroyed in the UNSC counterattack or the Flood invasion of VoiFloodgate (Level), ''Halo 3. At least three were deployed against a possible UNSC threat when the Loyalists secured the Forerunner facility known as the Ark in extragalactic space''The Covenant (Level), ''Halo 3Halo 3: The Official Guide, page 87. Trivia *You can drive it in Co-Op mode. First, you need a team mate to board and destroy the Brute inside, while he's doing that hold the right bumper and stand near the Wraith. After your team mate kills the brute, if you stand near it while holding the right bumper you will get in it. Though after you get out of the vehicle, it will explode as if you weren't in it. *There is a recently discovered way to pilot the Wraith on one's own in case a Co-Op partner is not available at the time. Simply hop on top of the Wraith, melee the door off, and when the Brute pilot is exposed, melee his helmet off. Once his head is exposed, adjust your position until you no longer see "Press RB to board enemy Wraith" (crouching helps) and hold RB. Proceed to shoot the Brute in the head and as long as you were holding RB, you should jump right in the Wraith afterward. Additionally, this method also works on select Type-25 Wraiths that explode much like the AA Wraith when boarding is attempted. A headshot weapon must be used! *It has recently been discovered, that if you use this glitch incorrectly on xbox live, that the wraith will explode and the player will hop in the destroyed wraith. *Although it takes a somewhat glitch in order to pilot it, it has its own, never before used, weapon reticle, no glitches or lag when piloting it, and has its own sound files, almost as if Bungie expected the player to drive it. It is most likely an easter egg, a "special vehicle" that Bungie put in for fun, but it is still strange, for as a full functioning (and actually, very deadly and effective) vehicle to not appear in multiplayer or as a normal vehicle. *If you board it and beat the driver out of it, you will get off automatically and the Wraith will explode, even if it is not damaged much. This may be due to a failsafe, similar to the Fuel Rod Gun of Halo: Combat Evolved. Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Vehicles Category:The Covenant